<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bess' Mysterious Dilemma by thewrittennerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860062">Bess' Mysterious Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd'>thewrittennerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew (TV 2019), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon &amp; Carolyn Keene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute sad good stuff, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Family doesn't always mean DNA, Gen, Multi, Unexpected Pregnancy, finding love again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbroken, newly divorced and unexpectedly pregnant, Bess Marvin returns home to River Heights. With help from Nancy &amp; George, Bess begins the healing process...and even finds herself falling in love again with Joe Hardy, her first love. [Bess/Joe, Nancy/Frank, George/Ned; past Bess/John McBride]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Willoughby/Dick Farnham, George Fayne/Ned Nickerson, Helen Corning/Jim Asher, Joe Hardy/Bess Marvin, Nancy Drew/Frank Hardy, Past Bess Marvin/John McBride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bess' Mysterious Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chapter book cover (c) A.J. (cellochic) of Shadowplay, a resources community.<br/>
</em>
</p><p><strong>Title</strong>: Bess' Mysterious Dilemma</p><p><strong>Author</strong>: Katie/thewrittennerd</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: I own nothing but this story and my original characters</p><p><strong>Show/Movie/Book</strong>: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys</p><p><strong>Couples/Category</strong>: Main couples: Bess Marvin (Gracie Dzienny)/Joe Hardy (Hunter Parrish), Nancy Drew (Kennedy McMann)/Frank Hardy (Noah Centineo), George Fayne (Maria Valverde)/Ned Nickerson (Bill Skarsgard) Secondary couples: Emily Merriweather/Dick Farnham, Helen Corning/Jim Archer. Mentions of Bess Marvin/John McBride. Extremely alternate universe (AU).</p><p><strong>Rating</strong>: M</p><p><strong>Summary</strong>: Heartbroken, newly divorced and unexpectedly pregnant, Bess Marvin returns home to River Heights. With help from Nancy &amp; George, Bess begins the healing process...and even finds herself falling in love again with Joe Hardy, her first love.</p><p><strong>Author's Note</strong>: I wasn't going to start writing this until I knew for sure I could handle yet another fandom but I've recently branched out to write Harry Potter stuff (even if it was just a one-shot for a prompt challenge). But, of course, Nancy was my bae as a kid so I had to write something with her and her friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>